Cobalt
Normal Form= |-|Supreme Form= |-|Request= Summary His mother gave birth to Cobalt in a hospital in maybe not the prettiest village called Mors Zona which is right next to East Flaydor. He was going to be raised there because his uncle Hambleton was soon going to be too old to help the army protect the Albion/Flaydorian DMZ so he wanted to train Cobalt so he could take his place. They both lived together in a house with six rooms next to the river that was the crossing between East Albion and East Flaydor. Cobalt had seen people try to cross the river to escape and then failed daily! It was sad to see it all! He barely got to see anybody escape and he had to scream everytime he saw somebody escape just to help Hambleton do his job! In the year 1220 Uncle Hambleton was accidently shot by a arrow (the arrows that had poison in them used to kill law breakers in East Flaydor) while trying to hunt down a East Flaydorian resident that escaped! That day was going to be the first day Cobalt's parents were going to visit. But when they arrived instead Cobalt was kneeling down next to Hambleton crying with his paws covering his face Powers and stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C in Supreme form Name: Cobalt Cleveland Hirayama (Confirmed in a lost episode) Age: 12 in Luna years (One Luna year is 1,200 Earth Days) Gender: Male Origin: Faintree Classification: '''Leader of Team Starshine, Cocker Spaniel Dog Anthropomorphic Human Breed '''Powers and Abilities: '''Reverse the effects of reality warping for a minute, Durability Negation via being able to kill his opponents in 30 seconds (If there's more than 1 opponent then it could any of them), Low-Mid Regeneration with healing via magic (by snapping his fingers), Set up unbreakable force fields (One for protection and the other for reflecting ranged attacks) within a 90 degree angle in front of where he's facing lasting for 10 seconds and then would be unable to use it for another 10 seconds, Resurrection (After he is killed his body will regenerate back to normal like nothing happened. Although this only works if he is killed by a life form (Viruses, pathogens ETC doesn't count) if this has happened in a fight then he'll surrender), Transform into Supreme Form anytime including his clothes, Shoot Shyrinite Magical Blasts [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Room/Small Building Level | Building level in supreme form via age powerscaling '(He's 12 years old.) 'Durability: Room/Small Building Level | Building level in supreme form ''' [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Range '''Range:]' Hundreds of metres away.' [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Combat/Reaction/Attack Speed: '''] Supersonic (Should be comparable to the average human on Luna. Some archers have crossbows that can fire at the speed of machine guns and other humans can dodge/block them with weapons.) '''Travel Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength:]' Room/Small Building Class | Building Class in Supreme Form' Intelligence: Average. '''When he starts off the battle he snaps his fingers turning off the effects of reality warping, block his opponents attacks with his forcefield and then snaps his fingers again activating the instant kill spell. Whenever he has been damaged enough he'll snap his fingers to regenerate himself. When there is a projectile coming towards him he will use his magical forcefield to block it. Uses his Shyrinite Magical Blasts for attacking his opponents, especially when his opponents are fair away. '''Weaknesses: He is and his weapons are weak to Silver Shyrinite in combat since he is a Diamond Shyrinite Element. Not very good in close combat. Other Noteable Victories: Justin Noire (Heroes Unite!) See Justin's profile (Speed was equalized and 9-A versions were used) Noteable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Fun Facts This was the 1337th page on the wiki! This page also had my 666th edit on the wiki! Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Faintree